Blue Roses
by ElfRanger
Summary: All I wanted was for her to be happy, but her happiness causes my suffereing. Who will he turn to in his pain? No OCs. HieixKurama with some Botan loving.
1. Default Chapter

Hey every one! I decided to post this because I'm a big fan of KuramaxBotan. Though I like most pairings.

Here goes chapter 1 of Blue Roses: Sadness does a lot to ones Heart

Kurama watched as the fairy girl flew back to Reikai. Who knew when he'd see her next. He felt something rip in his heart as she disappeared from sight. Although at times he didn't know what was worse, having her there, or gone. When she was there he was forced to watch her fawn over Hiei, yet when she was gone he couldn't look to her face for some comfort. He was so induced in his thoughts about the fairy girl that he failed to notice the little fire demon walking next to him.

"That girl is really getting on my nerves," the demon said, startling Kurama. "Hello Hiei," Kurama greeted, regaining his composure. "What's your problem kitsune?" Hiei asked seeing the grave look that played across his friend's face. "I don't know," Kurama replied. The little demon just shrugged his shoulders. Something was wrong with the kitsune, but Hiei couldn't place what it was. Kurama couldn't decide whether or not to tell Hiei. On one hand Hiei probablly wouldn't tell anyone, but on the other he might think that he was out of his mind. No Hiei wouldn't think that. Hiei would find out anyway. He always did. They reached Kurama's house. They preceded up to his room only stopping to tell Shiiori that they were there.

Kurama closed the door to ensure that they were not over heard. "You know the only reason she bothers youu is because she's infatuated with you," Kurama answered Hiei's former statement. "But she knows I think love is a weakness," Hiei retorted. "Yes, but she can't help her feelings for you," Kurama replied. "I know, but can't she contrll herself?" Hiei asked in an annoyed tone. "She can, but she won't besause she wants you to love her back," Kurama explained. "Well I won't so why does she even bother?" Hiei asked still annoyed that this girl was buging him. "I don't know," Kurama said.

Hiei took a deep look into his friends eyes. There was something wrong with him. "What is it kitsune? You've had that look in your eyes for the past few months," Hiei asked his friend. Kurama carefully considered his options. Hiei would find out anyway, so it was probably better to tell him now than wait till when he was pissed.

-

"The problem is that I'm in love with Botan," Kurama said. He felt his cheeks grow hot with the fresh blush. "You can have her," Hiei stated. Kurama looked at his friend. He wasn't thinking anything less of him for being in love. "I know, but she has no interest in me," Kurama said. " It woudn't hurt to tell her," Hiei suggested. "I can't," Kurama said sadly.

Hiei stood up and left. The kitsune ws putting himself through an oviously unneeded hell.

Kurama stared out his window. How could she give her heart away to someone who would never return her feelings? Her constant flirting and Kurama's feelings had begun about six months ago. And he couldn't stand it much longer.

Kurama felt a faint sensation come over him as he fell to the floor.

La la la la la la la la la la la la

Botan had been knocking on Kurama's door for atleast twenty minuets when she decided to let herself in. Shiori was at work and Kurama's car was there, so she knew she wouldn't get in too much trouble if she did. She called Kurama's name into the house. There was no answer, so she called out again. When there still wasn't an answer she headed up towards Kurama's room. She called his name once more and knocked on his door. When there was still no answer, she went inside.

Botan gasped at the sight before her. Kurama was lying face down in a pool of blood. Beside. Beside him lay a boquet of blue roses, with a note attached to them. She walked over and picked up the roses. She took the note out. It read:

All I wanted was for her to be happy, but her happiness

turns my life into a living hell. So why stay here? Maybe

I can find peace in my death.

Botan stared at the note.This was all caused by some woman. She then barried her face into the roses and held them tightly to her. She could think of nothing except for Kurama's limp form lying in the pool of blood. Tears slowly started falling from her face. She had to inform Koenma, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She continued to cry into the roses.

la la la la la la la la la

"Botan should have been back with Kurama thirty minuets ago," Keiko said in a worried tone. "I guess we better go check on them, although they're probablymakeing-out or somethin'," Yusuke announced. Everyone followed him out of the door.

The first thing they noticed was that his car was there. They knocked on the door for a few minuets. When there was no answer they tried the door. It was unlocked. This was very unusual for Kurama. They walked in and went up to his room. When they got to his room., they looked in and Botan was on the floor crying. Kurama was on the floor lying in a pool of blood. Hiei stopped dead in the doorway. He looked at Kurama's body and felt empty inside. Everything seemed to stop. Everyone else ran over to Botan, who's arms were now bleeding. Hiei stood in the same spot, unable to meove or say anything. His worst nightmare had finally come to pass. His only friend was dead.

Keiko and Yukina were crying into Yusuke and Kuwabara's chests. Hyreseki stones were all over the floor now. Botan noticed Hiei, and threw her arms around his waiste dropping the roses. She continued to cry into his stomach. After about five minuets Yusuke and Kuwabara took the girls and headed to Reikai. Botan retrieved the flowers before leaving. Hiei was still in the same spot. Hiei suddenly laid eyes on the note sitting next to Kurama. He knelt over and looked at it. 'She caused this. It's all her fault, and she will pay,' he thought after reading the note. He looked over at Kurama. He appeared to just be sleeping, but Hiei knew better. He ran his hand through Kurama's hair. It was soft just as he had always thought it would be.

Hiei had to bight his lip to keep himself from crying. Even so, one tear still managed to escape. He watched as the it turned into a black hiroseki stone.He stood up and left the house. He couldn't stay there any longer. There were to many memories. He went into the forest that wasn't to far from Kurama's house, and found a tree to sit in. He couldn't stop the tears from coming any longer. They silently began streaming down his face. After a few minuets the tears had stopped and there was a small pile of stones underneath the tree. He then took off to find a place were he wouldn't be found.

lalalalalala

"What do you mean Kurama's committed suicide?!" Koenma yelled. "Exactly what I said. We found those next to him," Yusuke said pointing to the roses still clutched by the weaping Botan. "But why?" Koenma paused, "Why would he do it?" He couldn't bring himself to believe that Kurama had committed this crime. "Yusuke, I want you and Kuwabara to go clean up the mess, and bring back anything suspicious. Got it?" Koenma said. "What do we do with the body?" asked Yusuke. "Clean it up and put it on the bed. He looked at Botan who was still clutching the roses to her. Then noticed someting. "Yusuke, were's Hiei?" he yelled as Yusuke was leaving. "I don't know he was with us at Kurama's," Yusuke answered. Yusuke and Kuwabara then proceeded to leave.

How was that? Oh and I'm sorry for all you Kurama fans. And yes this is a BotanxKurama fic. just keep looking for the next chapter.

Ja

ElfRanger

Hey everyone! How's it? I like this story. I think it's better than secrets. Well atleast after I add the rest of the chapters. well here's another chapter!


	2. donno title

Hey everyone! How's it? I like this story. I think it's better than secrets. Well atleast after I add the rest of the chapters. well here's another chapter!

Chapter 2: What are these?

"Why do I have to clean up the blood?" Kuwabara asked. "Because I'm the only one that knows how to bandage his wounds," replied Yusuke. Kuwabara continued to mutter as he cleaned up the mess on Kurama's floor. It was really fortunate that Shiori had left on a trip Yesterday afternoon, or they'd have a really big problem.

"Hey Urameshi, check this out," Kuwabara said holding up a small black stone. "We better bring that back to Koenma, " Yusuke concluded. Kuwabara was finished cleaning up the blood and Yusuke was now helping him pick up hiryseki stones. Yusuke noticed a peice of paper under Kurama's bed and went to retrieve it. "Oooooo, I think I found a love letter," Yusuke said picking it up.

"You shouldn't read it, it's probably private!" Kuwabara stated. "Awe, common it wount hurt anybody," Yusuke said unfolding it. Yusuke read it and his face went from black mail to disbelief. "What is it Urameshi?" Kuwabara said walking over. "This is no love letter. Its his suicide note," Yusuke replied. "Read it then. I wanna no what possessed him to do this," Kuwabara said. "It says, 'All I wanted was for her to be happy, but her happiness causes my life to be a living hell. So why stay here? Maybe I can find peace in my death,'" Yusuke trailed of at the end. "He did this over a girl. Wow, she must have really been special," Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded.

They were about to leave when Kuwabara remembered something. "Did you check his pulse?" he asked. "No, I didn't think about it," Yusuke replied. "Well let's check just in case," Kuwabara said walking over to the body. He held his index and middle finger to Kurama's neck. "He's gotta pulse!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Its faint but its definatly there," he explained. "What the hell? We bettrer tell koenma and fast!" Yusuke said running off to the spirit world.

in Rekai

"Koenma! Kurama's alive!" YUsuke yelled running into the demi-god's office. "Whew, thats good to know. Now did you find anything?" "Yeah here," Kuwabara handed Koenma the note and the stones. Koenma read the note then glanced at the small gem. "GACK!" he yelled. "What is it?" Yusuke asked looking at the stone. "Yusuke, nevermind that! Go find Hiei! NOW!"Koenma yelled. "Okay," Yusuke said turning around. "AND HURRY!" Koenma had a suspician that if they didn't find Hiei they were about to have a real suicidal.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"HHIIIEEEIII!" Yusuke called out into the forest. "Urameshi! WE've been searchin' for hours!" Kuwabara said running up to Yusuke. "I know, but somethin' tells me that we need to find him," Yusuke mimbled. "I wish the stupid shrimp would just show up so we can tell him that Kurama's not dead," Kuwabara grumbled. "We'll look a little bit longer then go check on Kurama," Yusuke stated ending the discussion.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"Kurama's...alive," Hiei was speechless. He ran back to Kurama's and check ed for himself, unable to believe this tradgedy was really fake. He soon found to his amazement that he was indeed still alive. 'I'll stay here and keep an eye on him for a while,' he thought before seating himself in a chair beside Kurama's bed. He tried to stay awake, but sleep proved to be the winner in this particular battle.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALA

"I'm gonna hate to see Koenma when we tell him we couldn't find Hiei," Yusuke said opening Kurama's door. "I know," Kuwabara agreed. When they turned, they found a sleeping Hiei next to Kurama's bed. "Hey, lets get him to Rekai without waking him," Yusuke whispered. "Yeah, it'll be a lot easier that way,"Kuwabara agreed. They gently lifted him and carried him off.

"Koenma, we brought Hiei, but he's kind of asleep," Yusuke anounced bringing the sleeping demon in. "That's okay, just lay him over there," Koenma said motioning to the far left corner of his office. "Koenma, why did you want us to find Hiei when you saw that jem? It's been bugging me since we left," Yusuke said. "First of all this is a very rare gem. Even rarer than the hyroseki stones," at this he recieved very amazed looks from both Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Really, we found a whole bunch under a tree," Kuwabara said holding our a handful of the precious gem. "The reason that they are so rare is that Hiei is the only one who makes them," Koenma explained.

"Wow, I never would of guessed that shimp boy could make something like that," Kuwabara stated. "Hold on a second, I thought that only Koorime's could make hyroseki stones," Yusuke said suspicously. Koenma sighed. "I guess that it is time for me to explain some of Hiei's past. Some being all that we know," once again Koenma recieved strange looks from both boys.

"He is known in Makkai as the forbidden one," Koenma began. "Why is he called forbidden?" Kuwabara interupted. "I was trying to explain that if you would just listen for a moment. Now as I was saying Hiei is known as the forbidden one because he was born of both fire and ice. Born in koorime from his mother who had mated with a fire demon. This made the elders of the race extremely mad. They threw Hiei off the island wich is located about 300 feet above the forest ground," Koenma paused when Yusuke began speaking.

"So he was on his own when only a few days old?" Yusuke asked. "Only a few minuets for they are a ruthless people. He was found by a group of theives and raised, but when he was five they abandoned him. More than likely out of fear. For at this point in time Hiei had began a killing fetish. We then lost all records from then untill he got his jagan. The jagan comes at a price. And for Hiei the price might have been to high. He has regreted making this a thousand times over. That promise was never to tell Yukina that he is her brother. If he were to do so, she would be killed," Koenma continued.

"YOU MEAN HIEI'S YUKINA'S LONG LOST BROTHER!" Kuwabara almost yelled. Koenma nodded. "We again lost all trace of him untill he robbed us and became a tantei. Hiei is over 200 years old. That tells you how much about him we really know. But it seems that all of his life he has endured pains that no one, human or demon, should ever have to feel. We also know that he has tried to stay as far away from love as he can, but fate has a funny way of showing that such atempts are futile. For we have reasons to believe that he has fallen for someone. Someone that he does not want to tell. For he is afraid of being betrayed and hurt as he has been all his life," Koenma said pasing for their reactions to the news. "With who?" YUsuke asked.

"KURAMA!" hiei suddenly called out," Please don't leave me... Yukina...I don't wanna be alone," he finished his rambling. "Guess that answers my question," Yusuke said sarcastically. "Um... YUsuke. That's kinda the answer," Koenma stated oddly. "WHAT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara whispered/screamed at the same time. "That's just wrong! " Kuwabara said after it rejistered. "It's wrong for humans, but not for demons," Koenma explained. "Why is that?" Yusuke asked stupidly. "Well demons tend to be smarter than humans. In more ways than one mind you. For they know that love is love and that it is uncontrolable. Therefore if two males, or females, were to fall in love they could become mates with out any descrimination. Infact most demons prefer their own gender. Although a lot still like the other," Koenma explained. "It still seems wrong to me," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Whatever. Anyway, we could have lost Hiei with that incedent. For he is very sensitive. Even if he doesn't let it show," Koenma concluded.They all turned to look as Hiei cried out Kurama's name and sat up. His arm was out streched, as if to grab something, and he was panting. He looked over and noticed the three looking at him with worried expressions. "Hiei, coud I have a word? Alone?" Koenma asked glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara who took the hint and left.

"Hiei, why don't you tell Kurama?" Koenma asked. Hiei looked a little startled with this question. "I will not tell him for it is Botan he loves. Not me, for no one can love the forbidden one. I would only bring him and myself pain by revieling that secret," Hiei said smiling slightly. "How do you know that he won't love you back. He could be deciving you and saying that he loves her. You never know a foxes true motives," Koenma countered. "No, if he didn't truely love her, he wouldn't get upset when she was gone. It's better to not tell someone something like this at times, for it could put them in a delima that would cause something unintentional," Hiei stated and walked away.

Koenma watched as the demon walked away. It was strange at how the two demons knew nothing of each others true feelings. For Kurama was keeping a few secrets of his own. Yes he was atracted to Botan, but there was something else. He needed a plan to help both of the demons. For they were both in an unneeded hell that they had created themselves. Koenma sighed and began his planning.

Hiei's POV

How did Koenma know? Is it that ovious, or was it just a suspician that he wanted proven true. Either way I'm not too happy. For someone knows my secret. I donno. I should probably visit Kurama. I ran to his house with out stoping. When I finally reached his house he was already awake. "Hiei, come in," he called to me from his bed. I entered the room threw the window and stood against his wall. "Why'd you do it?" I asked impulsivley. He looked at me with a slightly confused look, do I nodded to his arm. "Oh," he said realizing my motive."I don't really know. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time," he replied saddly. I could feel that there was something that he wasn't completely telling me. He knows that I know about the letter, yet he didn't mention it like the Yoko I know would have.

In that moment I felt like telling him. Telling him everything and holding him untill his pain was gone, but I knew that I couldn't. It is best that we just stay friends. I nodded slightly to let him know I had heard. Why does he love her? She'll never love him back. She is to shallow to actually know how to love completely. I stood there contemplating every thing that had happened in the past few months for a while before I left.

Kurama's POV

He seems so sad. I hate seeing him so deep in thought. The look in his eyes betrayed everything that he was trying to hide from me. I know that he is never truely happy, but lately it seems like depression more than just an emotionless facade. He's hiding something inportant from me. And I will find out what it is. He will regret keeping secrets from this fox. Not that I don't keep my own secrets, but that is something he will never know. For it would end our friendship. It would do best to keep it a secret. \

So... how'd you like it? It's a little different than the original, but whatever. I hope this will satisfy you untill I can get another chapter up. I don't know when it will be.

ElfRanger

Ja


	3. interrigations and confessions

Hey Every one, It's been a long time since I updated this fic, but it should go faster now that I'm finished with secrets. But here's your next chapter.

Chapter 3: Interegation Time

The next day Kurama was swamped by visitors. All teh girls kept asking him if he was alright and ti he wanted anything, and Hiei stayed in his window sill the entire day. He was his silent and dark protector. He was determined not to let Kurama do anything that stupid again.

"Kurama, I've brought you some soup," Botan called as she walked through the door. Seeing as Kurama couldn't walk, from loss of blood, Koenma had assigned everybody a time to make sure he didn't need anything. Botan had been coming even when it wasn't her shift, and Yukina would use her healing powers a little each day to help his recovery.

Hiei watched Kurama eat, making sure that he ate most of what was given to him. This was to ensure that his condition would not get worse. There came a knock on the door, and Koenma entered (A/N: In his teenage form of course). "Hiei, Botan, would you please give us a minuet?" he asked as if it was a statement rather than a question. Botan left the room quickly, but Hiei left slowly giving Koenma a seething look all the way out. A soon as the little fire demon was out, Koenma began.

"You know Kurama, you could have caused a lot of damage with that little stunt. Not only are you a valuable asset to this team, but the person that almost killed themself over you is very valuable as well. Not to mention that suicide is a crime that comes with a harsh punishment," Koenma stated calmly. "Someone almost killed themself over me?" Kurama asked stuned. "Yes," Koenma replied.

"Who was it?" he asked curious as to who cared for him so deeply. "I cannot tell you. You will have to figure it out for yourself," Koenma replied. "Was it Yusuke? Botan? KUwabara? You must tell me," Kurama started. "Sorry, but it shouldn't be to hard to figure out," Koenma stated. Kurama was about to ask another question, but Koenma left before he could get it out.

Kurama sat there and pondered his own question. After thinking about it he crossed out Yusuke and Kuwabara as suspects. That left five:

1. Botan

2. Shizuru

3. Keiko

4. Yukina

5. Hiei

No, not Hiei. So four, but which one. Maybe I should have my own interigations, but that would be to ovious and they would get suspicious. At that moment Hiei re-entered his room. Kurama though about it for a long time. I mean it's not everyday that someone tries to kill themself over you.

He looked over at Hiei on his window sill, he appeared to be asleep, but you can never really tell when he's asleep, or thinking. He assumed Hiei as asleep because he hadn't gotten a lot of that lately. He thought about waking him and talking to him about it. After all he could talk to Hiei about anything, but thought it better to let his freind sleep. Kurama was overtaken by the spell of sleep not long after.

Kurama woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Botan came in moments later with a plate full of just that. He looked to Hiei who was now awake, but he didn't feel like bringing up the subject. Botan sat in a chair next to him. "Why's you do it Kurama?" she asked. Kurama sighed. He had known the question was coming. He had seen it in her eyes for the past few days.

"Because I was under a lot of stresss," he lied smoothly. "Don't lie to me Kurama! I read the note," he could see tears forming in her eyes. Crap! He had forgoten about that. "Who is she? Tell me who she is so I can go beat the living crap out of her ass!" Botan insisted. Kurama was taken aback. He had never heard Botan curse before.

A tear managed to slip down her face. _"Her beautiful face is tearstained. All because I couldn't handle rejection," _Kurama thought. He shook his head. "I'm not going to say." Botan looked furrious at this, but didn't press the subject. She stood and left after a few minuets.

Kurama looked at Hiei; he was deep in thought looking out the window. There was definatly something bugging him. Something big. Kurama had gotten so lost in thought that he didn't notice Hiei looking at him. "What the hell is it?" Hiei asked. Kurama snapped out of thought and looked at Hiei.

There were a lot of things on his mind at the moment. He didn't know wich one to tell Hiei to answer the question. He took another few minuets to think about it then answered. "i'm trying to figure out what is wrong with you." Hiei's expresion didn't change. He stared back at Kurama for a few moments.

Kurama knew that his friend was contemplating the matter, searching carefully for the correct answer. Without answering Hiei went back to staring out of the window. Kurama felt a sudden pain sear through him. Something was hurting his friend, yet Hiei was to stuborn to lighten the burden.

Kurama had finished his breakfast and was quietly thinking about the past weeks events. It was funny how something like this could happen so fast. Kurama was baffled at how much he had changed from his Yoko days. His attention was diverted as soon as Yukina walked in for her daily healing session. Only a few more says and he could walk again. then maybe he could straighten this whole mess out, and find out who it was.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

Hiei hated turning from Kurama's question, but there was no answer that he was willing to give. All would persue his love of Kurama. And Kurama didn't need that on top of the rest of his worries. Hiei silently wished to be able to able to lift his burden, yet knew it could never be entirley lifted. The weight could be shifted, but it wasn't much better. No matter, pain would always be a part of his life.

He hadn't known much of anything else. His whole life had revolved around it, yet it seemed overloaded here lately. His tolerance of it was waining. He knew that he had to do something about it before it got to heavy, but that would be his problem. His thoughts were enterupted when Yukina entered. She went to Kurama's bedside, and used some ofher energy. After a little time had passed Yukina stood up. "You'll be able to walk in two days," she announced happily as she exited the room.

Hiei looked over at Kurama, he apeared to be deep in thought about something. He breifly wondered what, but then his thoughts traveled elsewhere.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

Kurama silently wondered why Hiei hadn't answered. Normally Hiei would have some smart-ass remark, but he had just turned away. It was very unusual for him. He looked at his friend. "Hiei, what are you thinking about?" Kurama asked his troubled friend.

Hiei looked at Kurama, the worry in his eyes was potent. This was not what Hiei had thought would happen. He had created worry instead of lessining it. There was no way around it though. To try and ease the pain he smiled at kurama and gave him an answer, "Nothing to worry aout."

Kurama smiled back. I know the feeling," he replied. The worry in Kurama's eyes did not lessen as he had hoped, but increaced. Hiei wasn't helping his friend he was torturing him. There had to be someone he could share this burden with. If he could find someone, then Kurama's worry would lessen. But who could he go to?

He couldn't go to Yusuke, he didn't have enough intelligance. Kuwabara wasn't even an option. Koenma knew and wasn't helping. he couldn't tell Botan because of Kurama. He didn't like Keiko enough. He didn't really know Shizuru. Yukina, he could tell her, but then he would want to reveal his other secret. Genkai, she had wisdom, and could help. Yes, he would go to her.

He felt Kurama's eyes on him as he lept out of the window. Genkai's shine wasn't far from Kurama's house, which was probably a good thing. He slowed to a normal walk as he went up the stairs. It was more relaxing to walk them, than to run them. Even walking it didn't take him long to reach his destination. He looked around the outside, but there was no sign of her.

He walked up to the door of the shrine and knocked lightly. "Hello?" Yukina said as she opened the door. "Hiei-kun! How nice to see you!" she said when she recognized who had come to the shrine. "I need to speak with Genkai," he stated. "Make yourself at home and I'll go get her."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Yukina knocked softly on Genkai's door. "Come in," Genkai invited. "Hiei is here to speak with you," Yukina said bowing. "About what?" this was unusaul. Hiei never talked to anyone but Kurama. "He didn't say, but there's a look in his eyes. A sadness I've not seen before," Yukina answered. Genkai nodded. "Then bring him here." Yukina nodded and left. She returned only moments later.

Yukina had been right, there was a sadness that hadn't been there. She watched as he bowed to her, a gesture that was foreign to his behavior. Yukina left silently. "Yukina said you needed to talk to me," Genkai stated. Hiei nodded.

After a few minuets she decided to give him a little push, "I'm not getting any younger you know." Hiei glared. "Arigato, but this is hard for me," he stated sighing. Genkai nodded her understanding. "I have a weight on my heart, and I feel it's getting to heavy. I can't take much more of it. It's hard to even move anymore."

Genkai knew that Hiei was extremly strong in all ways, so this must be a huge problem. "My problems start when I was born, but the one I want to talk about starts with Botan," he began. Genkai waited silently as he paused. "Kurama has an infatuation with her. She on the other hand wants me. She is stupid to try, and she hasn't realized that Kurama almost commited the crime of suicide over her. It wasn't just over her, but she was a major part in it. I had seen signs of his depression for a while when he finally did try. When I thought he was dead, I couldn't take it. The only person that would even try to communicate with me was dead. I then realized that," he paused. "That I love him. Koenma knows and he keeps badgering me to tell him, but I can't. I can't tel him. I don't want to hurt our friendship. And it would only bring him more pain. No one can love the forbidden One after all."

That was when she realized that he was crying. They were silent tears. Tears that had wanted to fall for decades. She watched as the tears crystalized and fell to the flood as black hiroseki stones. He then sank to his knees and clenched his fists trying to stop the tears.

She walked over to him and placed her arms around him. At her touch he flinched. His mucsles tensed and didn't relax. She wondered if this was the first time he had ever been embraced. She suddenly felt a compassion for the small demon that she had felt for few others. He called himself forbidden and wondered why. She would have to ask Koenma later. She came out of her thoughts when Hiei pulled out of her embrace.

He sighed again, "I've tried to tell myself that the feelings weren't there and that I didn't need the love, but I can't push the feelings back no matter how hard I try. And It doesn't help that he insists on hurting himself." He started gathering the stones off of the floor. This was the third time in the last week that the tears had managed to fall. "It sounds as if you are acting in the same manor," Genkai stated.

Hiei thought about this for a moment. "But there is a difference. Botan is a female, and she loves him back, but he's to blind to see that," he stated. "True, but is to my understanding that it doesn't matter to demons," Genkai stated. Hiei thought about it. The woman did have a point. "It's getting dark, would you like to stay here for the night?" she asked him.

"No, I don't need to leave KUrama alone that long," he politely declined. "Understood." "Arigato, for listening to my sad excuse of a problem," Hiei said as he left. She sighed. Hiei was more complex than she had first thought.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALa

When Hiei entered the room he heard a sigh of relief come from the bed. Hiei cocked an eye at Kurama. "I was starting to get worried. You're never gone more than a few minuets," Kurama replied at Hiei's confused look. Hiei nodded.

Kurama looked over his friend from the bed. The sadness and pain seemed lessened somehow. He then noticed the bandages on Hiei's right arm. Then a thought hit him. _"Hiei can't be a cutter could he?"_ Come to think of it Hiei always had those bandages on. "Hiei, would you mind letting me see under your bandages?" he asked curiously, hiding the suspicion in his voice.

"Are you sure that's a good idea fox? After all they contain wards to keep the dragon under control," Hiei asked. "It won't hurt for a second will it?" Kurama asked again. He had forgotten about that little detail. Hiei shrugged and began taking off his cloak.

He walked over to Kurama and started removing the bamdages. Kurama felt Hiei restraining the dragon the best he could. He looked Hiei's arm over. Nothing but the tatoo that had been burned into his skin by the dragon. He nodded to show that he was finished. "Why the sudden intrist in my arm?" Hiei asked suspiciously. "I thought you might be hiding something under there," Kurama stated. Hiei eyed him suspiciously. He would let the fox keep his secrets for now.

That ruled out cutting, unless he cut his legs and he wasn't going to ask about that cause it would be too strange. Even for demons. Not that I would mind seeing what all he's hiding under those pants. I'm sure of at least one thing that's under there, but who knows what it actually looks like.

It didn't take long for Kurama to fall asleep to the fantasies he was having. He just hoped Hiei hadn't gotten bored and chosen to read his mind at that point in time.

Well that's all for now. I had originally planned that as two chapters, but I thought it made better sence together.

Questions to be answered next time:

1. What has Koenma been planning for Hiei and Kurama

2. Does Genkai ask Koenma about Hiei

3. What is Botan thinking about

Well I gotta go now!

Sayonara!

ElfRanger


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm gonna try to start updating more. I don't really have much to say so here it goes:

Chapter 4

_Thunder rolled through the dark sky. Blood ran down her fingers as she sat next to the fresh grave. The thorns from the rose drove event deeper into her hands. This wasn't just any rose though. This was his last rose._

_Tears began streaming from the amythist eyes when the thought occured. She looked at the gravestone infront of her. It read:_

_Here lies a man as beautiful as a rose, and just as decieving. _

_Shuichi Minamino_

_She looked down at the rose she was holding. Her eyes again filled with fresh tears. The red of the petals reminded her of his fiery hair, and the green of the leaves resembled his emerald eyes. The wind picked up and her blue hair began to dance around her face. At that moment she felt the pressance behind her. She glanced around and found herself looking at a small fire yokai. _

_"Why do you mourn when you caused it?" he asked her, then he flitted away. A drizzle of rain began, and blended in with her tears. _

Botan awoke with a start. What a horrible dream. Hiei's voice kept running through her head, and his human name on the headstone. Was this dream a sign? Had she really caused his pain?

'No,' she thought, 'It was just a dream.' Yet she could not help but think that the dream had held some element of the truth. Botan looked at the calander across from her bed. She suddenly remembered that this was the day that Yukina had said Kuramawould be able to walk! This was cause for a celebration.

She grabbed some paper from her desk and began planning. After several hours, she had finally finished and began phoning everyone.

LALLLALALALALAL

That morning Kurama had gotten out of his bed for the first time in two weeks. He had made Hiei and himself pancakes for breakfast. they had just begun to eat, when the phone rang.

"Minamino residance," Kurama answered. "Hello Botan. Yes. That sounds like fun. What time? We'll be there!" he finished. "What'd she want?" Hiei asked. "Botan is throwing a party, and wishes for us to attend," Kurama answered. Hiei gave Kurama a look that plainly said, 'do I have to?' Kurama, seeing this look, said that he did indeed have to go. Hiei just glared. The fox just smiled back in his direction.

He knew he was pissing Hiei off, but that's what you get if you hide something from a fox. "Come on Hiei, it won't be that bad," Kurama stated. The unhappy fire demon just growled.

When they got to the party, nothing out of the usual went on. They sat around and talked, and Botan cooked. Everyone are and tried in vain to swallow the horrid food. That was when Koenma suggested it. The one game that ensured mayham, and chaos. The terrible game of Truth or Dare! Bum bum bum!!!!!

Everyone, except for the anti-social Hiei who was forced to play, agreed and sat in a circle. Since Koenma suggested it, he got the pleasure of starting the game.

"Kurama, truth or dare?" the demi-god asked. This was the first time in over a hundred years that the fox was cornered, and couldn't get out. "truth," he answered, hoping he could slither out of the question. "Is it true that there is someone in this room that you care for?" Koenma asked.

"Of course! I hold all of you in my heart," Kurama replied sneekily. "Ididn't mean it that way!!!" the prince of Spirit world was about ready to throw a temper-tantrum. "But that's what you said. You asked if I cared for anyone, not if I loved anyone as a lover," The fox was once again happy with himself. "Smart ass," Koenma mumbled. Kurama just smirked.

"Hiei, truth or dare?" Kurama found this the perfect opppurtunity to get the secret out of the damn little demon. Hiei looked at the fox. He would be tought a coward if he didn't choose the latter, but either way he risked loosing his secret to the team. "Dare," he replied cockily so as not to reveal his hesitation. Kurama's smirk deepened at the answer.

"I dare you to tell me the secret you've been hiding!" the yoko dared. "I don't have time for this nonsence," Hiei stated as he stood to leave. Kurama grabbed his pants leg as he walked by. "Not until you've completed the dare." "I will tell only after you have told the true reason for your futal attempt at suicide," Hiei countered. "Sorry, vut your the one who chose dare remember?" Kurama stated rather than asked. It was a good thing he was caniving, or this would be one hell of a situation.

Hiei stood again, and before anyone could react he was gone. Everyone gave Kurama puzzled looks. He simply shrugged it off, "Shall we continue?" "First you have to tell us what game you and short-stuff are playing," Yusuke stated, saying what almost everyone else was thinking. The fox sighed, "It's not really a game. He's keeping a secret from all of us, and that secret is causing him more pain than most of you have realized. I've been trying to weasle, or should I say fox, it out of him, but he refuses to even acknowledge that it's even there," he answered.

"But what did he mean the real reason? We all know it was cuz of some girl," Kuwabara stated. _'They know so little, and yet they pretend to know so much. Human's are a breed unlike any other. In there lives deception is not an option, it's a way of life,' _Kurama thought. Koenma was about to say something, but Kurama cut him off, "If you value your own secrets you will rethink what you were about to say,"

Koenma went immidiatly silent. Kurama couldn't possibly have dirt on him, could he? "I'm sorry, but I must take my leave now," Kurama said getting up. They all watched as the fox left. "Alright Koenma, you know what's bugging them. Now spill," Yusuke said.

"I only wish I could, but I can't risk it incase Kurama really does have something on me. Knowing him, he probably does. You and Kuwabara already know Hiei's part anyway," Koenma stated. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought about this for a minuet. a light clicked on somewhere in Yusuke's mind, and he suddenly knew what was going on. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was still completely clueless. "So your saying. . ." Yusuke hinted. "Precisly," Koenma nodded.

"They're not the only ones who know Hiei's half," Genkai stated. Koenma blinked, "How do you know?" he asked her completely puzzled. "Hiei came to me a few days ago. He needed someone to talk to. I'm not sure why he chose me, but if what I suspect is Kurama's half is true, then the both of them are dimwits," she replied. "You probably know more than us. Care to tell?" Koenma asked. She nodded.

"When Yukina announced his arrival she told me that there was a deep look of sadness in his eyes. I didn't think much about it since he always looks depressed, but when I saw him, I realized what she was talking about. It wasn't just sadness, it was pain. He told me of his infatuation with Kurama, and that he couldn't handle his suicide attempt. He did something then that I, at the time, didn't think he was capable of. He cried, and not just one or two tears, but actual fall to the ground sobbing. When I went over to comfort him, he flinched away from my touch. I don't know much about his past, but for him to flinch at a single touch I'm guessing he was aboused," she stated.

Everyone in the room was now speechless. "You're right in your assumption, but I'm afrain it gets much worse. I told Yusuke and Kuwabara a very vague version of his past. As you all know he was raised by theives. And being thieves they were horrid to this child. He was raped and abused untill he began to fight against them, and eventually killed one of them. At the very young age of five, he had seen more than most human adults will ever see. I don't know much more, but I'm sure he's been raped atleast twice more," Koenma stated.

He looked around the room to find that Yukina, Botan, and Keiko all had tears in their eyes. "No wonder he's so cruel and cold-hearted. Hell, anyone would be if they didn't kill themselves first," Botan stated.

"I have one question," Shizuru started, "How do we get them together?" "I have an Idea," Yukina stated. Everyone looked at her. "Maybe if we talked to Kurama about it, and let Hiei over hear it," the ice-maiden suggested. Koenma thought about the idea. It could work. With that they began planning.

LLALALALALALALALAL

Kurama sat at his desk looking out of his window. He couldn't believe Hiei had ran away from the question, but then again when was anything ever that easy? "Kurama," said person fell out of his chair at the sudden word. "Yes Koenma?" the fox asked recomposing himself.

"Have you considered bribing Hiei?" Koenma asked. At this the shadow in the tree appeared. Just like they had thought he would. "How could I bribe him?" Kurama asked. "Tell him that you really tried committing suicide because you can't have him." Kurama froze," How did you know?" "Idiot. For a fox you sure can be stupid. You told me, not to mention I'm a god in training."

"I only wish that I could tell him. If I were to tell him, the friendship I have worked so hard to keep would be gone. That's something I do not want to happen." Koenma jumped as the shadow fell out of the tree, that had not been expected. Kurama rushed to the window and looked down to see what had fallen. "HIEI!!"

Well that's all for now!! I G2G!!

Ja

ElfRanger


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again with the final instalment of Blue Roses!!

Here goes nothing!

Chapter 5

Hiei lay were he had fallen. He couldn't belive what he had just overheard. Kurama wanted him. He had tried to kill himself because he thought that Hiei would never wnat him. The fire demon slowly sat up, and found himself face to face with Kurama.

"Are you okay?" the red-head asked. Hiei nodded. Kurama noticed the look on his face, and his heart fell. "Did you hear what I said?" the fox asked his friend. Hiei nodded slowly. Kurama stood, and went back into his house, locking the door behind him.

Koenma looked down at Hiei, "What did I tell you?" Hiei glared. "Come on. I have a feeling Kurama took this the wrong way," Koenma stated. The demi-god helped Hiei up and they walked to Kurama's door.

"It's locked!" Koenma felt a slight wave of panic go through him. Hiei, feeling Koenma's unease, used his sword to undo the lock. The two ran up the stairs to Kurama's bedroom. Kurama was crying and holding a black rose across his wrist. "NO!" Hiei commanded running across the room and taking the rose from his friend.

"Hiei," Kurama said sadly, "Why won't you let me go from this pain filled world! I can't have Botan, and you know my deepest and darkest secret. Just let me finish it!" "No," Hiei stated assertively. "Why? Don't you hate me now?"

"I have my own secrets fox, and we share one in common. We both love each other, and we're too stupid to realize it." Kurama stared in disbelief. Hiei knelt next to his friend. "We are both living in unneeded hells, and we can fix them. Together," he leaned in and lightly kissed Kurama's lips.

A solitary tear slid down Kurama's face, and Hiei whiped it away. "You're lying aren't you? There's no way you could mean that. This world wouldn't allow it." "And when have I ever played by the rules?" Kurama smiled and threw his arms around the petite demon. Hiei returned the embrace allowing one tear to follow Kurama's flud. They broke apart and looked at one another.

"It's funny. This entire time I've caused myself and you pain, and to prevent it all I had to do was tell you." "The least likely answer is the one that often helps us the most," Hiei replied. "Does this mean we're lovers?" Kurama asked hopefully. "Only it that's what you want." Kurama kissed Hiei in replie.

"Well, If both of you had listened to me, none of this would have happened in the first place," Koenma stated. The two lovers glared at him. "Thank you Koenma, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you'll be sorry," Kurama stated. Hiei said nothing. He couldn't believe this. It was way too good to be true, but it was. His life was finally turning around. After two-hundered years of pain, he finally had something to live for. And all he had to thank, was a boque of blue roses.

Happy movie ending theme plays

Fin

Well, that was the end. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Ja

ElfRanger


End file.
